Generally, a conventional yarn feeder has a winding wheel secured on a shaft, and an end of the shaft is pivotally connected to a frame while a body portion thereof is connected to a rim. Moreover, the rim is connected to a driving motor through a belt member such that the driving motor can drive the winding wheel to achieve the yarn winding.
However, the conventional yarn feeder is disadvantageous because: the driving motor can only indirectly drive the winding wheel through the belt member, and, for a period of time, the belt member is prone to be worn and have idling of transmission, which leads the imprecise in rotational speed control of the yarn feeder and in controlling the intension of yarn. Also, the components of the conventional yarn feeder such as the driving motor, the belt member and the winding wheel are bulky, which makes the yarn feeder to be space-consuming and difficulty to manufacture. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a yarn feeder to overcome the problems presented above.